Ryuketsu
by KamuiLilith
Summary: Senketsu has a surprise in store for Ryuko, he has a human form. see how Ryuko acts and how their relationship progresses Ryuketsu (Senktsu Ryuko) Lemon later on and lots of citrus. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hi well if any are wandering how Senketsu will look I should have a pic up on my profile soon

* * *

I had just finished a long training session with Senketsu and flopped down on the ground with him still released, I looked around, we were on a secluded hill quite a way away from the slums. Senketsu and I were chatting idly before he suddenly went silent  
'Senketsu? What's wro…?'  
I was cut off when Senketsu suddenly contracted around my form squeezing me, his suspenders digging into my skin on my stomach and breasts while other areas of fabric were squeezing my lower regions quite erotically, while it was painful, to my embarrassment, it was also turning me on at an alarming rate. I cried out in surprise (and to cover up the small moan that slipped out my mouth unnoticed)

'S senketsu, what are you doing?'

'I'm sorry Ryuko; I can't control it I don't know what is happening'

I cried out again as the material constricted around me squeezing me deliciously, this time the cry was leaning toward being a cry for more, a cry of want. My cheeks flushed red at the prospect of Senketsu knowing what this was doing to me.

A few seconds went by in complete silence and I just lay there silently missing the feel of the tight material digging into my skin, once again Senketsu squeezed, tighter than before sending a wave of pleasure through me, I bit my lip trying but failing to hold in the moans that were spilling out my mouth. A second after that one died down the next hit, and so on increasing in intensity with each contraction.

'Take me off, Ryuko'

'W wh what?'

'Take me off'

I complied (although I wasn't happy with it, I wanted to feel more of that delicious squeezing) and stripped him off throwing him on the ground in front of me.

There was a bright light before it faded to show a man roughly 17 years of age with dark red hair and a dark blue streak much like my hair, just different colours. He was wearing a dark blue formfitting tank top that showed his muscles and baggy black pants that hung deliciously low on his hips.

The most attractive thing about him was his eyes, they drew you into their depths, and the colour…it was just breath taking, it was like a liquid sunset, a mix between red and yellow and orange and gold, those eyes were stunning.

I stared entranced into his eyes 'Senketsu?'

'What is it Ryuko-Chan?'

'Umm what is…uhh _this_?'

'I could ask you the same thing'

'Huh?'

'Your clothes. Or lack thereof' he said chuckling

'Eep!'

I squeaked and proceeded to try and cover everything up with just my hands and to add to my already red cheeks, my breasts kept spilling out of my feeble attempt at cover up.

Senketsu sauntered up to where I was sitting awkwardly, took hold of my arms and pulled gently, toppling the delicate tower made of my last shred of dignity. I eeped and he chuckled before leaning down and whispering in my ear

'Come now Ryuko-Chan you have nothing to be embarrassed about, after all I've been in much closer proximity'

I blushed, of course, I had decided long ago that I wasn't gonna wear underwear of any form under Senketsu, it wasn't necessary after all. I now sincerely regretted that decision.

'Uhh'

My mind was too focused on his hot breath on my neck to form proper sentences, let alone words.

He chuckled before lowering his mouth to my skin and gliding his tongue across my neck before suckling on my skin, nibbling and licking.

I moaned freely and to be honest I didn't care what happened anymore as long as it felt as good as this did.

In the past year that I had been with Senketsu, I slowly fell in love with him, he was much more than a piece of clothing or battle armour to me; he was a person to love who would love me back, someone that I had a relationship with, where we had a mutual understanding of each other. A source of comfort, someone who knew every little thing about me but still accepted and loved me.

I let him do what he wanted and he continued to suck on my skin, his hands wandered down to my breasts and kneaded at them. I arched into his hands, this carried on with him kissing his way down to my breast before taking it into his mouth and nibbling on the sensitive bud.

'Sen Ket su~, oh fuck, that feels good'

Absentmindedly my hand trailed down and rubbed the inside of my thigh, moving in circles that were reaching higher and higher until my fingers ghosted over my opening gasped before pressing my hand more firmly onto the sensitive area causing me to buck my hips into my hand.

Senketsu noticed this

'I'm offended that you moved on without me Ryuko-Chan, I want some of the fun too'

He said, before my hand tugged at his clothes. He looked at me then answered my silent plea for him to remove his clothes' couldn't get a good look at him before he was on top of me his skin felt delicious against mine and I moaned at the contact before running my hands up and down his smooth stomach.

He licked his way down my body before skipping to my inner thigh nipping, sucking and licking his way up my leg, I trembled as he got near to my core but he moved away and started the agonizing process on the other leg.

When he reached the top he shifted his mouth over my entrance, before sucking hard. I threw my head back and arched.

'F fuck S s senketsu, y you you're ahh really good at th this'

He removed his mouth (to my dismay) but that dismay was soon squashed as he probed a finger inside of my opening.

I cried out, then becoming louder as he added another finger and started pumping in and out.

I was close to something but I couldn't tell what in my dazed state. All I knew was that I needed to reach it.

Senketsu ducked down and took my clit into his mouth still pumping his fingers. He stopped nibbling and suddenly sucked hard at the bundle of nerves.

My back arched off the ground, a silent cry torn from my lips. I thrashed around as my vision blurred white, in the back if my mind I could still feel Senketsu pumping his fingers into me.

When I came round senketsu had pulled his fingers out and was licking them clean.

He lay down next to me and pulled me into his embrace, we just lay there enjoying the simple feel of skin on skin. My mind started to wander; he had never kissed me, was I just something to satiate his needs.

I turned facing away from him, maybe he didn't love me as much as I loved him.

* * *

I just realized that Senketsu chuckles a lot really

any way


	2. Chapter 2

next chappie up. Enjoy and sorry if I haven't got the pic of Senketsu's human form up yet hopefully it'll be up soon

* * *

I felt Senketsu's hands on my waist before he turned me to face him again; he looked at me, seeming to understand my worries.

'Ryuko...I'd never do something like that'

'I know but...'

Senketsu leaned over and locked his lips with me, it wasn't needy and sexual but full of passion and love. I melted into the kiss tangling my hands in his hair. His tongue slowly and leisurely exploring my mouth. We broke apart for air and I closed my eyes, snuggling into him.

'Ryuko...'

'I'm sorry Senketsu, I shouldn't have doubted you'

He chucked

We lay there in silence for a while before getting up. Senketsu transformed back onto his usual sailor uniform self and I put him on, it was terribly embarrassing and I could hear him chuckling at the back of my mind.

The rest of the day carried on as usual everyone with sitting down for supper then going to bed, I decided that I was going to take a bath when everyone had fallen asleep

When everyone was asleep I slipped into the bathroom with two towels and my pyjamas, once inside I stripped off Senketsu and bent over to fill the bath.

'that is certainly a nice sight'

Came a deep voice from behind

I blushed before answering

'why did you transform?"

'cause you wanted me to, and frankly I wouldn't mind joining you'

' w w what, how did you, I mean, I didn't'

'you took two towels'

'oh…you noticed'

He chuckled

He started stripping and I blushed but didn't avert my eyes, jumping at the chance to see him naked. When he noticed he smirked at me causing my blush to deepen.

i climbed into the bath, Senketsu climbing in after. His back was facing the "door" effectively blocking most of me from view. we were chatting idly just soaking when i picked up soap and started to lather myself before a pair of hands stole the soap from my grip.

'hey, I was using that!'

'now I'm using it'

'Senketsu~ ,give it back'

'hmm how about you let me wash your body for you'

'umm o ok' I said stuttering and blushing

Once again he chuckled

* * *

Mako was worried for her friend as she was, once again, talking to her clothing. Concerned she walked to the source of the noise. The bathroom. She peeked inside avoiding the view of her friend bathing, she looked around for the item of clothing that was under her scrutiny, when she couldn't find it she was quite perplexed. Thinking of all the possibilities she thought maybe her friend was washing said item in the bath with her.

Mako glanced at her friend only to find her having a conversation with a mysterious handsome man that was in the bath with her. She decided to listen in on their conversation to try and glean info on the man.

'hey, I was using that!' she heard her friend shout, but there was no hostility in her friend's voice so she carried on listening

'now I'm using it' she heard the strange man reply

'Senketsu~, give it back" she heard her friend whine, wait a second! Senketsu was the name of the kamui that belonged to Ryuko, the exact one she loved to talk to.

_"well, that explains things" _Mako thought happily, before skipping off to bed.

* * *

i blushed under his gaze and looked down only to find myself staring at the very naked chest of Senketsu, blushing harder i chose to look to the side

Seeing this he laughed and pulled me against him, tilting my head towards him he cupped my cheek and kissed me, pressing his lips firmly against mine. i moaned into the kiss only pulling away when i ran out of air. How could he turn me on so much with such an innocent kiss?

When i pulled away he lathered his hands with soap before putting it to the side. He decided he was going to start with my back.

'Ryuko'

'yes?'

'turn around I need to wash your back'

icomplied and turned around giving him a view of my smooth, creamy back and firm butt. He started off at the small of my back rubbing small circles that slowly expanded, he was in all words giving me a very thorough massage that had me melting into him.

When he had done the whole of my back he moved down to my upper thighs massaging them before cupping my butt cheeks in his hands, eliciting a gasp from me before kneading them in his palms.

i was utterly relaxed and so turned o at the same time, i had never thought this possible before now. It utterly frustrating but purely blissful at the same time.

He moved to the front lathering up his hands with more soap as i did the same.

He massaged my stomach always teasing me by gliding his hand close to either my nether regions or breasts before pulling away at the last moment.

i was sliding my soapy hands up and down his muscled chest, tracing every ridge and muscle there. i could feel him quivering under my touch his body begging for her to travel further south.

He wanted her to feel every bit of pleasure she was making him feel, he moved to her breasts kneading them and plucking at her nipples making her moan out.

my hands wandered to his muscled back not realising how close it brought our naked bodies, I gasped and arched my back, dropping my hands, when myerect nipple brushed against his firm chest.

'R ryuko…' he moaned breathlessly into my ear

I only then realized where my hand had fallen.

my hand was resting upon Senketsu's very erect member, i blushed before a devious thought came to my mind, i was going to repay him for what he had done earlier that day, and while i hadn't minded it in slightest i decided it was time for revenge.

my grip on his member tightened and he moaned, the sound sent shivers down my spine. i put my other hand on as well and started pumping up and down adjusting tempo and grip at random. Senketsu was panting hard and leaning back on the sides for support. One hand strayed to massage his balls in my hand while the other kept pumping, twisting and squeezing. Senketsu was grunting with each pump up and down, to me it was quite a sight. I lent down and licked the tip of his member and he gave out a deep grunt of approval, I moved my other hand down to give both balls separate attention while my tongue explored the length of his member.

i took the tip in my mouth and sucked eliciting a gasp from Senketsu. i slowly slid down till my mouth covered his whole member, i retreated back up, all the while nibbling and sucking and massaging it with my tongue. After a couple of repetitions of this Senketsu came, squirting his cum into my mouth where i swallowed it and licked my lips, wanting more.

Recovering but still shaky Senketsu looked at me with a raised eyebrow, before moving behind me, wrapping is arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

'What was that all about, not that I'm complaining because that, if I admit, was amazing.'

'Hmm I'm glad you liked it, and as for why it was revenge for earlier'

He chuckled before letting go of my and stepping out of the bath, I followed out him and we dried off before getting dressed. I peeked my head out of the door before telling Senketsu that the coast was clear.

As we lay down in my bed myself and senketsu similarly reflected on all that happened in a short few hours. I soon fell asleep to my thoughts and the steady beat of Senketsu's heart against my back.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed it


	3. Chapter 3

It was about mid-morning and I was bored, Mako and her mother had gone shopping, while the boys and Guts had run off somewhere unknown.

'Hey Senketsu, do you want to do something cause right now I'm very bored'

'Sure' he said changing into his human form 'like what?'

I smiled triumphantly as my I maneuvered my piece up the ladder and across the finish line, crossing it first I smirked triumphantly before tallying up the scores

Senketsu-7

Ryuko-1

(They were playing snakes and ladders)

We had played all the board games we could get our hands on and now had nothing to do, so we were lazing about in silence.

'Senketsu?'

'Yes'

'I'm bored again, what can we do'

'How about we go on a date somewhere?

'A d d date?'

'Yes, is there something wrong with that?'

'No, it's just well we haven't gone on a d date b before'

'There's always a first for everything'

'So where can we go?'

"It's a surprise"

'Were you planning this cause surprizes need to be planned'

'Ryuko, we'll meet up in an hour ok?'

'Kay'

With that he lent down and kissed me, to say it was amazing was an understatement; it was like a breath of fresh air in a city full of smoke.

With that he left me to try and find an outfit.

I needed to call Mako, the only clothes I had was the hand me down pyjamas from Mako and the clothes I wore before Senketsu had happened, of course Senketsu didn't count as an outfit that was able to be worn in this case though. I had a big problem.

'Mako?'

'Ryuko-Chan is there something wrong!'

'No umm maybe?'

'Hmm?'

'Umm I'm going on a uhh…date and'

'Yup yup, let me guess nothing to wear, tsk tsk Ryuko-Chan you need to plan better. Meet me at the mall in 5 minutes!'

'But'

'Ok bai Ryuko-Chan!'

I arrived to be greeted by an excited Mako who dragged me to the nearest women's clothing store at breakneck speed before choosing a HUGE pile of clothing then proceeding in dumping it I my arms and shoving me towards the nearest changing room.

I tried them on as fast as possible but none seemed to suit me so we decided to walk around and look for anything I might be interested in.

'Ne Ryuko how much time do you have before your date with Senketsu?

'Umm I have about 50 minutes left, why?'

'Just asking, anyway I'm sure Senketsu will love anything you wear!'

'Yeah…WAIT how do you know its Senketsu?'

'I saw you guys yesterday, you two are so cute together!'

'Oh, well thanks I guess'

That was the end of our dialogue before Mako dragged me into another store, this time she let me pick out things to try on.

I picked three outfits before shuffling into the change room to try them on

Outfit 1

A black skirt with a white biker style Chinese kimono top trimmed in black that zipped all the way up to my neck but left my stomach exposed

Outfit 2

Black leather high-waisted shorts with gold buttons and a baggy red soft canvas type tank top that left my sides completely open

Outfit 3

A simple form fitting black tank top with a lilac skirt

They were all paired with my normal shoes just in black

After modelling all the outfits Mako and I agreed on the second outfit and I fished out some of the money I had been saving up and handed it to the clerk. Mako and I parted with a good luck from Mako; I rushed home while Mako went and re-joined her mother wherever she was.

I got home with ten minutes to get ready and Senketsu was nowhere to be seen so I busied myself with changing into the new outfit and brushing out my mess of hair.

I had just finished when Senketsu knocked on my door.

* * *

sorry for the short chappie but I felt like leaving it a cliff-hanger, plus I'm pretty tired.


End file.
